Taking a liking to you
by FrizzyKittyKins
Summary: What happens when you go to sleep in the forest and awake naked to a horny pokemon? You figure it out.


_**Taking a liking to you**_

_**Author: Panitty**_

_**Idea: Fiddler-On-the-roof-gal **_

Isabelle continue to run through the rain and mud to get away from her captors who were trying to bring her back to that horrible place and experiment on her like a stupid lab rat in which she wasn't. No, her mother may have given her away to be a lab rat for those damn rat bastards but she was not going to do it! As she continued to run through the forest she caught sight of a cave up ahead but know those stupid scientists they were smart and figure out she was inside and be a easy capture so she began to climb a tree full of Hoot-hoot, Noctowl, and other bug type Pokémon who seemed to scurry away from her as the men in white coats appeared in the forest looking for someone or something. "Damn it she escaped our grasps. We'll find her next time" one male said and they turned and left for the night. Isabelle sighed and looked at the Pokémon who were looking at her strangely and she just smiled before she leaned back against the bark of the tree grateful to be away from that horrid place. Her eyes looking up at the grey sky as it rained down on them and smiled. She was free she was finally free. She sighed and hopped down from the tree landing in mud but shrugged as she began to walk toward the abandoned cave to sleep for the night or she hoped it was abandoned. As she neared the entrance there standing there with their heads cocked to the side were a couple of pichus and Pikachu who were looking at her funny. She smiled at them and collapsed. "Sorry, if I could stay here for the night fellas it would be okay right?" she asked and the Pokémon nodded in approval before she crawled inside and they built a fire and lit it with their lighting bolt making sure their new friend was nice and toasty as well as themselves. The storm became fierce by the hour making most of the Pokémon who lived in the cuddle up to the human female who was woken up by a shaking Pikachu who was obviously afraid of the storm. Isabelle tucked the shaking Pikachu against her chest petting his head and cooing for him to clam down until he stopped shaking and went to sleep in her arms while she herself began to drift into dream land once again.

Ivysaur strolled out from under the tree shaking of the rain that happened to fall upon his flowers leaves and stretched before sniffing a familiar scent that he hasn't smelt in a while. A female in heat but it didn't smell like a familiar Pokémon female no it smelt sweeter like honey and citrus berries. Ivysaur licked his lips in delight and obvious horniness and began to travel through the forest to find where this scent was coming from and made sure to fuck the shit out of it as many times as he could.

Isabelle woke up to find out she was alone in the cave and frowned it was good to have company even if it was for the night. Standing up and stretching Isabelle went out of the dark cave into the bright light and squinted her eyes at the sun before she looked into the clearing to see a Pokémon she hasn't seen in a while and smiled before she ran up to it and smiled at it bending down in front of it and hugging it to her huge breasts and squealing in delight before it let off a powder that smelled so sweet and Isabelle couldn't help but pass out from the sweet smell and fell against the tree for a rest. Ivysaur hopped out of her arms and landed safely on the ground looking at the girls sleeping form and smiled. She was prettier than the other humans that have come across his path a lot more filled out than the others to. As he was checking her out he smelled that familiar scent that he smelt earlier and he figured out it was this female. The scent made his mouth water and made him want to fuck her right there but thought about it and wrapped his vines around her sleeping form, picking her up and carrying her back to his little hideaway place so he could have his filthy dirty way with her. Oh yes this was going to be fun.

"What the…how the freaking hell did I get here…the last thing I remember was hugging that Ivysaur and then…oh poor thing must of felt threated by me and used sleep powder on me" she said and opened her eyes more to find everything upside down and blinked. "What…why is everything upside down" she asked herself before she looked to see the Ivysaur who looked like he was smirking. "Oh, hey sweetie…mind getting me down?" she asked sweetly hoping her sweet nature would get her free but the Ivysaur shook his head no and Isabelle pouted looking around only to find her clothing scattered on the grassy floor and she blushed when she realized she was naked. "Sorry, but your to sweet of a scent to let go with me having some fun with you first" Ivysaur said in its native tongue and Isabelle blushed and giggled nervously but instantly stopped when another one of Ivysaur's vines came out of its flower and instantly started to play with her nipples making Isabelle squirm and pant. Ivysaur grinned at the sight that was before him a female squirming in pleasure. "Ivy-Ivysaur please don't…don't" she pleaded but Ivysaur ignored her plea and felt the vines around her legs grow longer around her legs and bury themselves into her delicate warm heat sending the sweet scent of her pussy into the air.

-Attention Everyone: Sexual Acts about to be performed. Not for the squeamish-

Isabelle screamed out and felt the pleasure between her legs build up as the twin vines began to dance inside her pussy moaning in delight her eyes become half lidded feeling extremely light headed and she began to drool and pant deeply. "I-Ivysaur" she panted and looked to see Ivysaur thoroughly enjoying himself as he was in a state of pleasure that he was completely ignoring her pleas to stop went even faster. The scent of her sex filled the air inviting other Pokémon toward the cave to watch Ivysaur fuck the human female with power and finesse making them all horny and hard.

Ivysaur withdrew his vines from her pussy and brought her trembling body toward the cave floor flipping her over on her stomach her eyes still half lidded as she was panting and squirming wanting more of what Ivysaur wanted for her which of course was sex. "Please Ivysaur…please fuck me" she pleaded and that made Ivysaur grin "why should I human, what will you give me in return?" he asked in his native tongue before Isabelle crawled toward Ivysaur and looked at his big green cock coated with sensitive bumps that was semi erect from his earlier tease with Isabelle. She panted and with her tongue she began to lick at the tip of his cock and Ivysaur only blush at the feat she was doing for him and began to tremble from the sensation of her tongue wrapping around his cock and licking at the little bumps and grunts as she took him deeper into her wet warm mouth sucking him as if he was the only thing on earth to eat. Ivysaur grunted and finally came into her mouth exploding all of his sweet flavored cum down her throat and she swallowed it all down before pulling her mouth off his cock and licking her wet plump lips from her earlier engagement.

Ivysaur looked at the human female before him and flipped her over on her back and began to approach her with his cock at full attention and began to crawl on top of her before sliding his cock all the way inside her pussy causing Isabelle to scream out only fueling the fire in Ivysaur's lust for her before he began to pump into her faster making her squirm and claw at the ground panting heavily clearly unknown about Ivysaur's vines coming from behind and spreading her ass cheeks and pushed a huge bundle of vines into her virgin ass making her scream out so loudly it spooked the Pidegys in the near by tree. Isabelle couldn't even see straight all she saw was stars and her pleasure building and building before finally Ivysaur began to move in and out in Pokémon speed hitting her womb making her arch and claw at the grassy floor panting. She and he were so close so close to an orgasm she could taste it. "AH…mmm…I-Ivysaur I-I-I'm gonna cu-AHHHHHHH!" Isabelle screamed out as she clenched her pussy around Ivysaur's cock and Ivysaur let out a fierce call before coming inside Isabelle filling her up to the brim that some of it spilled out of her pussy by accident. Isabelle was swimming in a sea of ecstasy and she never wanted to come out of it but eventually it died down. Her body quiet twitching and relaxed itself against the grassy ground and she panted in ecstasy and pleasure before she felt Ivysaur's vines leave her body and he himself pull out of her pussy releasing some of the cum panting and began to lick Isabelle sweating face in appreciation.

-Sexual Acts done: Open your eyes now kiddies-

"Okay big boy, your welcome" she said petting his head only to have a bright light engulf Ivysaur and when the light died down there beside her stood a Venusaur who licked his lips wanting another taste of his new female friend.

Isabelle's eyes grew wide when she recognized that look on his face and scrambled to her feet giggling nervously before she ran out of the grassy cave only to have one of Venusaur's whips come out and wrap around her waist to pull her back to him to have more…"fun". Isabelle began to scream and claw at the ground to stop her from going back to that horny Pokémon. "SOME ONE PLEASE HELP ME!" she screamed out knowing no one would hear her. Seems someone took a liking to her.


End file.
